At present, household washing machines in the market provide users with popular procedures, and complete the washing operation according to procedures selected by users before washing. The washing processes usually includes washing time, washing temperature, washing speed, washing water level, rinsing time, dehydration time, etc., as specified in a selected procedure, far from meeting the needs for diversified washing of users. And pertinence of these washing procedures for clothing of different materials or different colors is relatively low. Particularly, during the washing of clothing in household, the clothing often consists of different materials and different colors and vary a lot. If users choose improper washing procedures, it is possible that the clothing is not clean washed, or worn and torn, or deformed or being fade with each other and so on. Although appropriate washing procedures can be prepared based on daily wash experiences, it is unpractical during the washing of clothing in household with the alternation of time and season and the constant replacement of clothing.
However, with the continuous progress of science and technology and society, remote control of intelligent washing machines through intelligent terminal equipment has become increasingly common. As more and more intelligent washing machines gradually enter our house, APP remote control, as an important feature of intelligent washing machines, has drawn a lot attention. A powerful and intelligent APP brings users more convenience and enhances the interactive property, sense of experience and practicality when users use it.
Based on the description above, an intelligent APP is necessary, which can preferably recommend the most appropriate washing procedure and control the washing equipment automatically according to various features of clothing to be washed.